<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beauty Queen ♚ by mixfi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716591">Beauty Queen ♚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixfi/pseuds/mixfi'>mixfi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anorexia, Black Character(s), Body Positivity, Eating Disorders, F/M, Post-Timeskip, Reader is black, Suggested Anorexia, Weight Gain, Weight Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixfi/pseuds/mixfi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto loved you so much, so to know that you were starting to love yourself just as much as he loved you? God, he felt like he was on cloud nine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beauty Queen ♚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok so this is a more specific request from a super close friend of mine regarding her journey of healthy weight gain after struggling with it for a while. she wanted bokuto reacting to his fem!s/o finally gaining weight + being chubby after being anorexic for so long. if it makes you uncomfortable, dont read it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>You stood in front of the mirror, a massive smile on your face. You poked and prodded at your stomach, thighs, and breasts, giggling to yourself. Turning the side, you gasped. Your hand grabbed at your legs, giving a quick squeeze. Seeing yourself now was so <em>strange</em> compared to the stick-figure you were a month before. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Kou! Kou, c’mere,” you called out, unable to contain the excitement in your voice. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The sound of heavy footsteps grew louder as your boyfriend approached the bedroom. Your head whipped around when you heard the door open. “Oho? What’s up, princess! Ya need some...<em>thing</em>...” Bokuto trailed off, slightly taken aback by the sight in front of him. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>First was that beautiful beaming smile on your face. Bokuto loved how you were practically glowing with happiness, starting to perk up as his own smile began to spread on his face. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Second was how much weight you gained and how good you looked, his hands already aching to run all over your body. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>And third, was that fucking <em>adorable</em> grey lingerie you were wearing that contrasted beautifully against your beautiful brown skin. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <em>“...Woah.” </em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You turned back to the mirror, squeezing your now chubby stomach. “Kou, I did it! Look, look! I’m healthy now, Koutarou!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After being away from each other for an extended period due to work, mainly Bokuto being away traveling for volleyball, seeing you like this filled Bokuto with eagerness. He knew you had been struggling with your body’s image, feeling insecure from media for not fitting the Japanese beauty standards. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Two years ago, you had begun to lose weight. You were trying to match the body expectations, wanting to get rid of your thick thighs, large behind, and the chubbiness of your stomach. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After all, you were told your thighs, butt, and stomach were too big by many people through underhanded comments. Instead of the skinny ‘beautiful’ body you were trying to achieve. However, you ended up looking as thin as a stick and sickly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bokuto tried to voice his concern for you, worried whenever you were complaining about being dizzy, but he never left you or gave up on you. He’d always do his best to convince you to eat more, that you needed to stop, going as far as to not leaving the kitchen table until you ate one more bite. Those big gold eyes were hard for you to say no to, but you would never completely fold no matter how hard he tried. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But a few months ago, he noticed you began filling out again. Your small jeans started being replaced with more comfortable sweatpants as your thighs got bigger, a note on the fridge for you to grab some bigger jeans later.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then, one day you sent him a text message while he was away for a game.</p>
</div><blockquote class="">
  <p><strong>Baby Owl:</strong> <em>koukou im borrowing your shirts until I buy bigger ones</em></p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p><strong>Baby Owl:</strong> <em>mine dont fit</em></p>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <p>He couldn’t have stopped the feeling of happiness that filled him even if he tried. Bokuto knew this meant you began to eat healthier meals, that you started to realize that it was your body, and no one could tell you what a perfect body looked like, and you were doing your best to undo the damage caused before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And, <em>damn</em>, did it pay off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a bright grin, Koutarou rushed up behind you and pulled you into a tight hug. “Oh, princess, you have no idea how <em>happy</em> I am right now!” He set you down, his hands on your waist as he looked you up and down. “You happy with it,” he asked, eyes wide and bright with hope. Your cheeks hurt from how much you were grinning as you nodded your head up and down, body buzzing with excitement. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Letting out a quick ‘<em>fuck</em>’, he pulled you into a passionate kiss, ignoring the way your noses bumped against each other briefly. He was just so fucking happy. His beautiful baby girl was happy with herself; that’s all he could ever ask for. Bokuto loved you so much, so to know that you were starting to love yourself just as much as he loved you? <em>God</em>, he felt like he was on cloud nine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Baby, I love you <em>so so so</em> much.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...K-Koukou, I love you too.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, this is about <em>you</em>, princess,” he hummed, gold eyes filled with nothing but adoration for you. You couldn’t lie; you had a slight idea of how happy he felt knowing you successfully stopped the unhealthy lifestyle you took on. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was the one who always made sure you reached your bare minimum calorie count, begging you to eat one more bite. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The one who always said you’d look good in anything no matter your size. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The one who always took care of you when you began to feel lightheaded and dizzy from not eating as much as you probably should. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The one who would skip practices to care for you when you became sick, taking advantage of your weakened state to make you eat bowl after bowl of soup. You still faintly remember his quiet and melancholy ‘love you’ whenever he’d make you eat more soup, knowing that you weren’t too happy about it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bokuto was always there for you, and you were so thankful for him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seemed like he was just as thankful for you if the way his hands started roaming your body meant anything. It was intimate, not sexual, just Bokuto exploring the new thickness that was your body. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He started at the very top, squishing your plush cheeks, which earned him a giggle. Of course, he just had to press kisses to them, cooing how adorable you were.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then he trailed down to your chest that was filling out the grey lacy bra, giving a hearty squeeze with his hands. “This outfit is...<em>really</em> pretty,” he muttered, eyes zeroed in on the intricate pattern in the fabric. He brushed his thumb over the floral designs, eyes going soft and voice going quiet. “Y...You look <em>beautiful</em> in grey, baby…” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The need to cover yourself bloomed in your chest but...you didn’t. You weren’t expecting that from him at all, yet that feeling of pride that filled you... </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Who knew that Bokuto Koutarou, the man who was perfect to you in every way, could say something so simple but with so much love.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, hey, I can hear you thinking from here, baby girl, don’t think, just focus on me, okay?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyes connected with his, heart melting at the passionate look on your boyfriend's face. He looked absolutely drunk on love right now, and you just wanted to smother him in kisses. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That look was reserved for <em>you</em> and <strong><em>you</em></strong> only.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“C’mon, baby, let me love on you a bit, yeah? We’ve got the weekend to ourselves, and a certain little beauty queen of mine needs all of my attention~”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mm...what do you have in mind, Kou?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...Movie night with a bunch of snacks while you wear one of my hoodies and I press kisses all over your neck?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Only if I can kiss you just as much, KouKou.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Deal!”</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>